Perdedora pero ganadora
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Suigintou se enfrenta a Kanaria y Suiseiseki, pero al final no logra derrotarlas, sino que es ella la que cae ante sus dos oponentes. Sabiéndose derrotada permite que tomen su Rosa Mística, pero Kanaria y Suiseiseki no buscaban eso, sino que en realidad iban tras el cuerpo y el servicio de Suigintou. Oneshot con yuri, incesto y lemmon mención: violación


**Advertencia: **Como ya escribí en el summary, este oneshot tiene lemmon tipo violación, así que zape aquellos a los que no les gusta este elemento XD. Sé que ninguno, o en el mejor de los casos muy pocos de ustedes hubiese concebido este trío, pero yo soy nadaoriginal, mi trabajo es transcribir lo que veo en mis películas o series favoritas y en los fanfics que he leído antes, o por el contrario, apostar por lo que nadie imagina y mucho menos plasma en esta página :3. Para comodidad de los fans y para no hacer demasiado complejo el fic, Suigintou tendrá el cuerpo completo, y les digo antes de empezar que Rozen Maiden y sus jugosas... digo adorables muñecas son de PEACH-PIT, no mías.

**Perdedora pero ganadora**

Suiseiseki: ¡Te vamos a derrotar-desu!

Kanaria: ¡Pizzicato!

Suigintou: ¡Me quedaré con sus Rosas Místicas para luego seguir con Shinku!

El campo N era un escenario de batalla en el que se batían en un fortísimo encuentro Suigintou contra Suiseiseki y Kanaria, quienes habían decidido unir fuerzas para parar con esta cruel guerra que era el juego de Alice. Sugintou obtiene una ventaja al principio, pero la unión de fuerzas entre las segunda y tercera muñecas logra permitirles algo más que resistir a aquella lucha; fueron capaces incluso de agotar a la prusiana y finalmente acorralarla para que así juntas le asestaran el golpe final. Suigintou había perdido ante Kanaria y Suiseiseki, había perdido el juego de Alice y su derecho a conservar su Rosa Mística. Ya nada tenía sentido para continuar, era una perdedora y como tal lo menos que podía hacer era someterse a la sentencia de esta batalla a manos de la alemana y la italiana, pero éstas por alguna razón no le dan el golpe de gracia para acabar con la miseria en la que se sentía, sólo se quedaron viéndola un rato, en completo silencio.

Suigintou: ¿Porqué no terminan conmigo? Ustedes me han derrotado y reducido a basura. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de aplastar a Shinku, y he caído ante ustedes- la peliblanca estaba entre furiosa y anonadada por la aparente indecisión de las vencedoras- ¿Acaso ustedes se están burlando de mí? ¿Acaso me tienen misericordia? Si es así, me aseguraré de que para la próxima las aplastaré, y no tendré ninguna piedad con ustedes.

Kanaria: Realmente hablas mucho, y Shinku me había dicho que no eras así- la italiana se acerca lentamente a la muñeca mayor-. Oye Suiseiseki, ¿no crees que es un buen momento para hacerle ver lo que hacemos ahora que hemos ganado esta pelea-kashira?

Suiseiseki: Suigintou, has hecho una serie de cosas malas, y por ello deberíamos imponerte un severo castigo en retribución a todo- la heterocroma mira muy severamente a la ojimagenta-. Te guste o no, te vamos a convertir en nuestra sirvienta, por lo que ya no tendrás más opción para continuar en el juego de Alice. Ahora tú eres nuestra-desu.

Suigintou: ¡No me jodan! Yo no formé parte de esta pelea para tomar prisioneros o para ser yo aprisionada por ustedes ¡Prefiero que me quiten mi Rosa Mística antes que permitir ser la sirvienta de ustedes dos, quienes ni siquiera están a la altura de Shinku!- la prusiana trata de levantarse para arremeter contra las dos muñecas.

Suiseiseki: Ya sabía yo que no nos darías otra opción ¡Sui dream!- el espíritu artificial hace aparecer la regadera de la alemana, y ésta hace crecer unas raíces que atrapan las muñecas y tobillos de la prusiana, atándola al suelo.

Kanaria: Que empiece la conversión de nuestra nueva sirvienta-kashira- decía con malicia la italiana que se dirigía con más rapidez ahora a la mayor de ellas.

Suigintou: ¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Porqué demonios me tienen que atar al suelo para obligarme a hacer esto?- la peliblanca miraba con mayor furia aún a las dos muñecas, pero de la ira pasa a la sorpresa ante lo próximo que mira.

La peliverde finalmente se detiene encima de Suigintou, y lentamente se quita la ropa, dando a la mayor una vista desde primera fila que jamás hubiese concebido, ni siquiera con Shinku. Suiseiseki también se dirige a la prusiana, y una vez llega se sienta al lado de Suigintou y empieza a agarrar sus pechos, sacando extraños gemidos que jamás había soltado.

Suigintou: ¿Pero q-qué están haciendo? Ahhhh...- la italiana ya estaba completamente desnuda, pero seguía firme encima de Suigintou, dándole la visión de su entrepierna, y la alemana empieza a remover (o mejor dicho rasgar) la ropa de la prusiana- ¡Suéltenme! No voy a dejar que abusen de mí de esa forma ¡Ahhhh! No permitiré que ustedes dos me violen, eso nunca...

Kanaria: ¿Y cómo piensas impedir que nos apoderemos de tu cuerpo y servicios si estás atada de manos y pies?- preguntaba una burlona italiana- Hemos desecho tus alas, por lo que tardarán un tiempo en volver a crecer, por lo que eso tampoco te ayudará-kashira.

Suiseiseki: ¿Creíste que nosotras buscábamos tu Rosa Mística? Eres demasiado ingenua si crees que nos íbamos a conformar sólo con eso-desu- la alemana empieza a quitarse la ropa con una mano, mientras con la otra seguía aflojando el escote de la mayor y tocando uno de sus pechos.

La prusiana lanzaba gemidos descontrolados, pero aún evidenciaba su impotencia de no lograr oponer resistencia ante el manoseo de la alemana y la imagen que le daba la italiana que ahora se había puesto de rodillas para que su clítoris estuviera mucho más cerca del rostro de su objetivo. Kanaria aprovechaba ese acercamiento para empezar a usar sus dedos y estimularse ante los ojos de la muñeca mayor, y ésta no tiene posibilidad de girar la vista a otro lado, pues su rostro es aprisionado por los muslos de la segunda muñeca, por otro lado no podía cerrar los ojos, la alemana no la dejaba actuar con libertad con el masaje a su busto.

Kanaria: ¿Qué me dices, Suigintou?- preguntaba sin dejar de usar sus dedos para masturbarse ante su hermana mayor- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? Puedo estar así mucho tiempo hasta que cedas ante nosotras-kashira.

Suigintou: No... n-nunca... cederé ante... u-ustedes- la prusiana sentía que la mente se le nublaba ante los toques y la muestra, pero trató como pudo de resistir.

Suiseiseki: Es hora del paso 2, así que buen provecho-desu- la alemana termina de desnudarse y va a la falda de la prusiana para empezar a tocar su entrepierna.

Suigintou: ¡No lo hagas! ¡Suéltenme!- la prusiana se desespera al darse cuenta de que la tercera muñeca le remueve la falda y la termina de desnudar - ¡En cuanto salga de aquí me las van a pagar! ¡Las reduciré a las dos a basura!

Kanaria: Ya deja de gritar, no lo disfrutarás si sólo vas a estar de enojona-kashira- la italiana baja su entrepierna del rostro de la prusiana para empezar a lamer su cuello.

La peliblanca gime con fuerza ante las lamidas de Kanaria, hasta que Suiseiseki empieza a usar su lengua también para jugar con la vagina de la mayor. Suigintou sentía que enloquecía ante aquellas lenguas, una que la recorría y excitaba, y la otra que entraba todo lo profundo que podía en su feminidad, llevando su cuerpo al máximo de estímulo, pero no quería ceder, no importa cuánto durara esto, pero el problema era ¿cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar?

Kanaria: No te resistas más, sólo relájate y permite que hagamos nuestro tu hermoso cuerpo-kashira- la peliverde empieza mordisquear cariñosamente la oreja de la ojimagenta.

Suiseiseki: Eres deliciosa cuando estás haciéndote la dura- la alemana levanta las piernas de la prusiana para ver desde debajo su trasero-. Me moja como loca la idea de cómo será tu sabor cuando estés cooperando y aceptes ser nuestra sirvienta-desu.

Suigintou: Suéltenme... no s-sigan...

Suiseiseki: Tu culito es tan hermoso. Si fueses nuestra obediente y linda sirvienta te daría todos los días unas amorosas nalgadas para luego besarte y mordisquearte-desu.

Kanaria: Hinaichigo es sirvienta de Shinku y sólo mírala, las dos están de lo mejor, y Hinaichigo siempre puede sentir rico cuando Shinku quiere descargar su lujuria-kashira.

Suigintou: Yo no... soy como Hinai... chigo...

Kanaria: No hace falta que seas como ella, sólo sométete a nosotras, y nosotras te podemos dar esto siempre, y ni siquiera hace falta que te muevas-kashira.

La prusiana no se da cuenta cuando la italiana toma su rostro para besarla, y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya sus lenguas se estaban entrelazando y batallando por el dominio de ambas bocas. Suigintou no podía creer que su propia lengua la estaba traicionando.

Suiseiseki: Deberías escuchar a Kanaria. Chibi-ichigo siempre está disfrutando cuando Shinku quiere tener sexo y ella está ahí para complacerla. Como nuestra sirvienta, tú puedes contar con nuestros cuerpos y nuestra protección cada vez que nos necesites, todo a cambio de que nos obedezcas y nos complazcas-desu- la muñeca jade deja la entrepierna de la muñeca rosa negra y aparta suavemente a la musical para ser ella quien la bese.

Kanaria: ¿Dónde está esa cosa que trajiste especialmente para esta ocasión-kashira?

Suiseiseki: Lo escondí detrás de aquel poste, sácalo cuando quieras-desu- señala la muñeca rosa verde y continúa besando a la primera muñeca.

La peliverde se aleja un momento y va al poste indicado y saca algo que la peliblanca no logra ver, pero en cambio sí ve cómo parecía que se ponía algo que parecía un cinturón o algo por el estilo. Su vista es tapada por el cabello de la alemana mientras continuaba aquel profundo beso que le había cortado la respiración, no sabía lo que hacía la más baja de las tres hasta que las raíces por alguna razón la sueltan. No se logra explicar qué planean para liberar sus manos y pies, pero su cuerpo no se mueve, sino que permanece allí, e incluso sus brazos se mueven solos y abrazan a Suiseiseki hasta que ésta de pronto ella la carga.

Suiseiseki: Tal parece que tu cuerpo está reaccionando positivamente a nuestros estímulos. Ahora empezaremos a hacerlo de verdad-desu.

Suigintou: ¿A qué te... refieres?- la prusiana abre completamente los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había buscado la italiana- N-no me digan ustedes que me quieren...

Kanaria: Este juguetito que trajiste está genial Suiseiseki, incluso me permite sentir placer en cuanto penetre a Suigintou-kashira- la peliverde muestra con descaro el "juguetito" que se había puesto.

Suigintou: No... todo menos eso...- prusiana se sentía aterrada al saber cómo la iban a violar a continuación-. No va a caber... no...

Kanaria: Una sirvienta nunca reniega a sus amas, así que prepárate a sentir cómo te lleno con un anal-kashira.

La italiana se sienta y la alemana baja lentamente a Suigintou para que la segunda penetrara el ano de la mayor. Suigintou falla en ahogar un grito al parecerle demasiado grande y fuerte, pero poco a poco el placer la nubla demasiado como para sentir dolor. Es en ese momento cuando Kanaria empieza a moverse lentamente, y ambas gimen en un compás casi perfecto, después de todo Kanaria también lo sentía, tal como había dicho. Suiseiseki suelta a Suigintou para verla ser cojida por atrás, y ella sólo se masturba un poco antes de participar. Una vez lista, la alemana se pone encima de la prusiana y presiona su propia entrepierna con la de la mayor, empezando enseguida con el frote que intensifica los gemidos de la primera e inicia los de la tercera.

Kanaria: ¿T-te diviertes? Acepta ser nuestra s-sirvienta... Ahhh... y lo sentirás muchas veces más, d-después de todo somos... Ahh... insaciables-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Tú n-nos perteneces a no-nosotras... Ahhhhh... Tendremos sexo de ahora en... a-adelante-desu.

La peliblanca estaba muda en ese momento, los gemidos y el placer que había inundado su mente le habían impedido el habla y la posibilidad de pensar en nada. Ya no era rival de este impulso, y empezó a lamer el cuello de la castaña mientras sus manos se aferran al trasero de la peliverde que estaba atrás. La conquista del cuerpo y la mente de Suigintou fue un rotundo éxito a favor de las dos vencedoras de la pelea.

Kanaria: Creo que me voy a venir... me vendré con nuestra sexy sirvienta-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Yo también me vengo... Suigintou... acepta ahora ser nuestra, o nos detendremos antes de que llegue el momento-desu.

Suigintou: ¡ACEPTO, SERÉ SU SIRVIENTA! ¡Sólo no se detengan!- la ojimagenta se abraza con fuerza a la alemana para que no se detuviera- ¡Me vengo, me vengo! No me dejen ahora.

Las tres finalmente alcanzan el clímax, lanzando al mismo tiempo un gemido tan fuerte que retumba por todo el campo N. La prusiana ni siquiera recoradaba que antes de esto ella se resistía, pero ahora todo era distinto. Perdió la batalla y su derecho de convertirse en Alice, al menos por esta vez, pero a cambio era sirvienta de dos lujuriosas muñecas que en adelante estarán ahí siempre para hacerla sentir este inexplicable placer, y podría seguir viviendo normalmente mientras esperaba para la próxima vez que sus dos amas aparecieran ante ella.

Kanaria: Es bueno ver que ahora tenemos una sirvienta tan obediente y linda-kashira- la peliverde abraza por atrás a la prusiana para agarrar sus pechos y estimularlos otra vez.

Suiseiseki: Tal vez para la próxima lleve un segundo "juguetito" para que las dos te hagamos sentir mucho mejor mañana-desu.

Suigintou: ¿Ma-mañana estaremos haciendo otra vez?- la ojimagenta mira algo nublada a la menor de las tres.

Suiseiseki: Claro que sí, y te estaremos esperando en la habitación del espejo para decidir dónde lo haremos esa vez- la castaña lame dentro de la oreja la prusiana, sacándole un nuevo gemido-. Pero eso lo discutiremos mañana, porque por hoy no hemos terminado aún-desu.

Kanaria: Aquí tienes tu dildo, Suiseiseki. Ahora quiero que Suigintou lama mi vagina y me haga venir en su boca-kashira.

Suiseiseki: Espero que no estés cansada, porque como Kanaria acaba de decir, nosotras somos insaciables cuando se trata de hacerlo-desu- la castaña se encinta su juguete y agarra las piernas de la peliblanca.

Kanaria: Espero que me lamas como es debido- sonríe cariñosamente antes de besar a la prusiana y acostarla para poner su entrepierna nuevamente en su cara-. Si me logras complacer, te lameré el clítoris hasta que quedes completamente complacida-kashira.

La mayor traga grueso ante lo que veía venirse, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Al menos iba a disfrutar por más tiempo antes de recuperar sus alas y descansar de aquella batalla que todavía recién había terminado. Jamás había concebido que habría tanto placer en ser la sirvienta de otra (otras en este caso) Rozen Maiden, y ahora pensaba que tal vez envidiaba a Hinaichigo por no haber conocido esto antes.

Suigintou: De acuerdo, Kanaria- la peliblanca empieza a introducir su lengua en la vagina de la italiana mientras siente cómo la alemana penetra la suya.

Por ahora ya no le importaba el juego de Alice. Kanaria y Suiseiseki eran un premio lo suficientemente bueno esta vez, y Suigintou iba a disfrutar de ahora en adelante el tener dos amas tan pervertidas y excitantes. Ser sirvienta era lo mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo la ven, compañeros fans de Rozen Maiden? Espero que les haya gustado, esto realmente ni siquiera lo había visto en ningún doujin, y cuando veía tríos era SouseixSuigixSuisei o SuigixSuiseixShinku (siempre Suigintou y Suiseiseki XD). A ver si hay alguien lo suficientemente fumado para hacer otro emparejamiento, o incluso un trío o mayor, de Rozen Maiden, sin duda lo adoraría :D. Reviews, follows y favoritos serán bien recibidos, serán maravillosos regalos para mi primer lemmon decembrino.<p>

Hasta otra


End file.
